In the Open
by forevrlostinme
Summary: SSHP - He didn't want to do this. He really didn't want to do this. But this was what the old loon wanted and who was he to refuse? Picking up that waste of his educational prowess was just another thing to add to his list of amends. Spoiled brat. CH 4 UP
1. Chapter 1

**In the Open**

**Summary**: SSHP - He didn't want to do this. He _really_ didn't want to do this. But this was what the old loon wanted and who was he to refuse? Picking up that waste of his educational prowess was just another thing to add to his list of amends. "Be careful my boy. I'm afraid of what would happen should any harm come to Harry." Spoiled brat. YAOI! Be Warned!

Possible character death/revival. Different Yaoi + Yuri pairings. Disregards OotP, HBP, and DH. Few spoilers of of books 1-4.

**Disclaimer**: The only thing i own as of now is this plot and the computer I'm typing this on. All these lovely characters belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for a little while.

**A/N**: Hi! Um... this is my first attempt at writing my own fanfiction. Constructive criticism would be highly appreciated! Unbeta-ed by the way so all the mistakes are my own. Hope you enjoy! ~Ry~

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**In the Open**

**Chapter 1**

"Professor Snape, so glad you could come. Lemon drop?"

Severus Snape was royally pissed. Instead of being in his chambers, in bed asleep, like any other sensible person would be at the tragic hour of 1 am, he was sitting in the Headmaster's office glaring to his hearts content at the old codger himself. "May I inquire as to why you have requested me at this dreadful hour _Headmaster_?"

Not fazed at all by Severus's rude decline of his favorite candy, he smiled at the morosely dark man."Yes Severus, you may." He popped a lemon drop in his mouth, smiling and eyes twinkling with mirth at the stiff expression on the man's face.

Through gritted teeth Severus aimed to calm his now baited temper. Counting to ten, backwards, he exhaled slowly and replied easily displaying his impatience. "Why am I here Albus?"

Giving a curt nod, business-like nod, the twinkle in his eyes multiplied tenfold. Severus couldn't help but steel himself for the worst. "Severus my boy, as you may know, there have been little to no new developments concerning Voldemort. Plus, his silence has always been his prelude towards some drastic, life altering event for for many wizards and witches. I've constantly wondered why that boy always had a flare for the melodramatic. I remember in his fourth year he started spreading rumor after rumor of someone dying..."

As the older wizard's tale got farther and farther from the point, and his eyes glazed over with images of a past long gone Severus was quick to interrupt. "Hmm hmm," he coughed, "as I would _love _to walk with you down memory lane Headmaster, don't we have business to attend to?"

Coughing as he realised his slip up he faced Severus once again, smiled, and continued. "Yes, well, as we also know, sadly, our young Harry is the main target." Glancing past Severus, Albus focused on Fawkes. "These past four years have come with great tragedy and like a phoenix, Harry is reborn each time." Slowly he focused on Severus once again, "But I am afraid every time he is reborn less and less of his soul is reborn with him."

_Of course this is about POTTER!_ "I apologize Headmaster, but I must disagree. He returns every year more and more like that abominable father of his getting into monstrous heaps of trouble." Seeing no protests from Albus, he drawled on, " He is obviously enjoying his high status of fame more each year and in high spirits. You have no need to worry." Watching the Headmaster he noticed his eyes dull dramatically and his face harden.

"You are wrong Severus. _Very_ wrong indeed." Severus couldn't help but be surprised at the no-nonsense way he was just belittled. A condfundus couldn't ever make him as confused as he was feeling now.

"Sir..."

"Severus, you are going to be picking up Mr. Potter from his home and bringing him here."

"But Sir! A student cannot..."

"Severus!" Albus snapped at him, " I am very well aware that no students are to dwell in the castle during the summer. But it is not your right to question my motives or go against my orders! Do you _understand_?"

Fear was the only word that could describe what Severus felt. Undiluted fear. The only man he ever feared was Voldemort, but even he never struck such a sense of panic in the normally stoic man. Because of that reason, and that reason alone, hundreds upon hundreds of warning flags went up in his mind, to prevent him from overlooking this occurrence. _He, like the Dark Lord, holds my life in his hands. Who am I to disagree?_ "Yes Headmaster. My apologies Sir. When am I to escort Mr. Potter here?"

The Headmaster's face was once again soft and grandfatherly, with his eyes resuming their twinkling while he made his decision. "I believe, it would be for the best, if it was done today. After breakfast of course. We wouldn't want to prevent either party from the benefits of a healthy breakfast."

"Of course Sir."

"You may go rest now Severus. Though I am quite sure the remainder of the day shall not be too taxing, I find that every man needs his proper rest."

Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, Severus left. Once in his chambers he went straight to his penseive. _Cautiousness and constant vigilance. Better safe than sorry._ Placing his memories of the previous converstion in the unearthly liquid, he locked his pensieve up once more. Heading to his bedroom he couldn't help but feel he would need as much rest as possible.

"What a way to start a long day."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N**: Sorry it was so short! DX But how do think? Honestly please! I would love to hear your comments! Toodles! ~Ry~


	2. Chapter 2

**In the Open**

**Chapter 2**

_The day before..._

Our one and only green-eyed hero woke once again in his dingy prison. _I'd gladly take the Dementor's Kiss over this!_ Shoving off the smelly and scratchy sheet he was graced with, Harry Potter began bracing himself for the day. After finding his glasses and glancing at the wall above his head, he scratched yet another tally mark beneath the words **Fourth Summer**. Thirty marks already, but not enough to bring a smile to Harry's face. In fact, he was so far from a smile, if Ron or Hermione were to see him, their only description would be: Snape. But because Fate's little captive didn't have, nor wanted, the privilege of a mirror, the thought never crossed his mind.

Finally getting up and checking at the broken alarm clock on his desk, Harry gasped and tripled his efforts to get downstairs. The last time he was late to start his chores (by 5 seconds!) he couldn't move his left shoulder for a week. Plus, he hadn't gotten "taught a lesson" since his return from his fourth year at Hogwarts and he was hoping on keeping it that way. Hopping down the stairs and sprinting into the parlor room he was met with a sight that made his skin pale and his heart stop.

A drunk Vernon Dursley was blocking his path to the kitchen. "Boy! What took you so long? Where is my breakfast?! I should be eating right now!"

_No!_ "I'm sorry Uncle, I'll go make your breakfast now..." Harry replied quietly attempting to appease the man's anger. But before he could slip past him, Harry felt a firm harsh grip bearing down on his right shoulder. "I don't think so you little freak," Vernon hissed in Harry's ear, "I see I have to teach you another lesson."

Harry's body went numb at that promise of pain. The knowledge that he couldn't do anything to stop the burly creature, coupled with the suffocating stench of alcohol coming from him, had Harry straining to prevent himself from retching and sobbing at the same time. "I haven't gotten a chance to teach you in a long time boy." Vernon didn't resist grinning at the grave look on the whelp's face. "We should continue where we left off."

_No! Not that! Please!_ "No..." Vernon grabbed Harry's left wrist, effectively breaking it, and slammed Harry against the parlor wall. "You refuse to cry out boy?" Harry, with his body sandwiched between the wall and all of Vernon's obesity, was biting his tongue._ I won't give you that satisfaction you fat ass bastard!_ "No worries," Vernon slammed Harry's head onto the wall once more, chuckling when he saw blood roll down his face, "you'll be crying out soon enough. You _always_ do."

Pain and self loathing were all Harry knew during his "lessons". He felt so weak and helpless he hated himself. If he wasn't a freak this wouldn't be happening. He wouldn't be The-Boy-Who-Lived. He would be Just Harry. A normal teenage boy. And as tears streamed from his eyes he ached, he ached to be Just Harry. But he wasn't Just Harry. He was The-Boy-Who-Lived, and The-Boy-Who-Lived got "lessons" from his Uncle every summer. Beginning after his return from year one at Hogwarts.

"I haven't even started you pathetic piece of shit and you're already crying," Vernon laughed maniacally in Harry's ear. "Keep crying boy, and I may be done with you quickly." Without any more time to prepare, Harry's sleeping bottoms were yanked off his body and pooling around his calves. He couldn't stop the tears even if he tried. A small glimmer of hope that this would be over soon was still alive. "But I do love to play with you. Like a toy, right boy?" Vernon began groping Harry's arse and pelvis, most likely causing bruises. Harry nodded, knowing it was the only way to gain mercy. "I should take my time then. I would hate for my toy to feel _neglected_." With the words "take my time" Harry knew there was to be no more mercy than there were all the other times. The sounds of Vernon's belt being undone and his pants dropping to the floor brought on a new batch of tears from Harry's now dull and lifeless eyes.

"I miss my dear Petunia," Vernon whispered, "and it's all your fault she's gone now boy. So you'll be her replacement." Stroking Harry's hair he said solemnly, "My Petunia." And with nothing left to say he slammed into "Petunia" fantasizing about how young and tight she felt. She hadn't felt this perfect in years. Not wanting to disappoint his precious wife, he drilled into her, never relenting, because she liked it when he was rougher.

Harry felt like he was dying. This was the worst it had ever been. It felt like his spine was being split in two, his nerves were on fire, his lungs forgot how to breathe, and his eyes were about to burst from a searing pressure in his skull. Harry yearned for an Avada Kedavra right now. And the scariest part of the whole situation was, his screams were falling on deaf ears. His screams would always be ignored, but he screamed on. It was the one thing his body knew how to do.

After what felt like a moment in bliss for Vernon, and a lifetime in hell for Harry, Vernon released his seed into Harry, smiling because he knew Petunia loved every second of it. But once the reigns of his orgasm were pulled in, Vernon was angrier now then he was before. "Dammit boy!" Vernon dislodged himself from Harry's behind and, with a grimace on his face, threw Harry to the floor and dressed once more. "This is your fault! All of this is your fault you maggot!" Vernon kicked Harry's ribs , grinning in triumph when he heard a definite cracking sound, and heard Harry scream hoarsely. "Get your ass up and get out of my sight!" Harry winced and scrambled to his feet almost tripping over his long forgotten sleeping bottoms. "You better not come out of that room the rest of the day! I don't want to see you any more than I bloody have to!" Harry ran. He ran through the parlor. He ran up the stairs. He ran into his room and leaned on the only barrier separating his uncle from himself . "I better see my breakfast on the table _on time_ tomorrow morning!"

Harry heard the living room door open and slam closed. He held his breath to see if he would hear anything else. He did. The van pulling away from the driveway. Then silence. Sliding down the side of the door till he was lying on the floor, Harry cried once more. The last thing he heard, before unconsciousness met him ,was one of his own thoughts. _Sometimes a hero needs a hero of their own_.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N**: Hello all! That was Chapter 2!!! -ducks to avoid flying projectiles- i know it may be short but I was hoping this chapter had enough content to be ok. was I wrong? Review and tell me your thoughts! Thnx all! TTFN! ~Ry~


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Open**

**Chapter 3**

Outside the boundaries of the plain and morbidly uncreative premises of Number 4 Privet Drive in the cool hour of 10 am stood a tall, pallid man, clad in a black business suit. If anyone was on the street to see him they would describe him as a man with a purpose. And if the man heard that, well, he would either scoff or give you a glare worthy of the devil himself. For that man was no ordinary man, he was Severus Snape.

_This place is highly depressing and I live in dungeons._ Feeling uncomfortable in his transfigured muggle clothing Severus pulled all his determination together and walked up the small pathway to the door. _It's quiet, deathly quiet._ With a muttered swear Severus picked up his pace and hastily knocked on the door. _Damn that old codger!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had been a couple of hours since Harry ran into his room and blacked out near the door and Hedwig, Harry's beautiful snowy white owl, sat in her cage mourning for her master. Oh how she wished she could aid him. Or better yet, someone would rescue him. But she couldn't escape to get help. All hope was lost. So she just watched fromthe perch in her cage. Watched her master, crumpled, beaten, and unconscious on the dirty floor of his own captivity.

But her morbid thoughts of the boy she loved were interrupted when she heard a faint knocking coming from outside the room. She knew the evil vile fat creature that hurt her master was gone and Harry was still unconscious. This wasn't good at all! Her Master finally a chance to get rescued and she was locked in her cage!

With a fury that ruffled her feathers she started ramming against the gate in attempts to free herself. Sure, it hurt, but seeing the door start to give way she encouraged herself to keep going. This was for Harry! She had to get free before the person knocking went away! So she steelled herself and time and time again she hit the metal gate door till the latch broke and it swung open. With a shocked cry and some startled wing-work she was out of her cage and on the windowsill waiting for the thumping in her head to stop dizzying her vision. Once she could see clearly she realized the window was sealed shut and she didn't know else how to get out. But a quick glance at her Master and the door he was next to gave her the brightest ideas! The door had a flap on it!

Without hesitation she flew over to her Master and perched on his leg. Giving one of his lax hands a quick nip and a silent vow to retrieve help she padded her way to the cat-flap in the door and squeezed through. Once successfully on the other side she took flight down the stairs following the sound of the knocking. Luckily it was still being as persistent as it was before, if not more so.

After perching on the disgustingly patterned couch in what she guessed was the Sitting Room she quickly scanned for a way out of the house. There was no flap on the door the knocking was coming from. And with an expert eye she noticed all of the windows were clamped shut. No doubt that monster thought Harry would try to escape through a window if not the front door. If owls could roll their eyes and scoff Hedwig would be doing that just then. But then the knocking stopped. In fear that her Master's saviour may be leaving she threw all caution into the wing, took flight towards the door, and started trilling to the best of her ability. _Hopefully this works!_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It's the summer time. Most likely Potter and his bloody family are on damn vacation treating him like the royalty he thinks he deserves. Spoiled brat." Severus mumbled to himself. "This is ridiculous. I'm here and apparently no one else is. Why don't I just go back?" And without even a seconds pause his consciousness replied. _For two reasons. One, the Headmaster would have your head. And two, you know something isn't right _here. Severus's knocks seemed to falter as he thought on those choice words, but then he remembered who he was here to pick up. "Bloody fuck," he growled, " I can't get one moments peace when it comes to Harry-Fucking-Potter!" With that very passionate statement Severus quit knocking and started pounding on the wood separating him from the proverbial thorn in his side. _Alright, he's got 1 minute to open this door or I'm leaving. Screw Potter. Screw Albus. And screw this weird fucking feeling I have near this place! _

One minute passed and turned to two. And two minutes turned into two and a half. Severus stopped knocking. He was fed up. "Forget it Potter," he shouted at the door, "I'm not wasting one more moment here." Severus schooled the angry scowl on his face back into a mask of indiffernece and turned his back on the door, but before he could even take a step he heard the pained screech of an owl and the sounds of said owl colliding with the door.

Severus was in a bit of a surprised stupor. The screech had turned him around to face the door again but the sound of the collision made him feel the need to step back. The silence was deafening. _Why would Potter's owl be here if he wasn't? And why did it sound hurt? _Before he had time to ponder the questions that surfaced in his mind the trilling started again, even louder than before, and a thumping sound could be heard at the base of the door. _The owl is hitting the door?_

Now on high alert Severus decided to figure out what in the world was going on. Taking out his wand, he mumbled a quick _Alohomora_ and opened the door, keeping a wary eye out for a crazed owl. But what he spotted stole a quiet gasp from his throat. It was definitely Potters owl cowering near the door, but the poor thing looked malnourished and dehydrated. There were patches where feathers should have been but weren't. And there was blood mixed in the feathers atop her head. There were no questions as to how she got cut. She was banging against the bloody door!

Stepping inside to get a better look at the owl he was surprised when she started hopping away from him. "Now, get back here. Let me look at you." With a look in his direction the owl started to take flight towards the stairs. "You stupid owl. You'll only hurt yourself !" Following the owl he tried to catch it to prevent it from hurting itself more. "Just like your bloody owner. Don't know when to stop!"

Hastily going after the Owl-Who-Just-Flew-Away he ascended the stairs. Spotting her at the top he started taking them two at a time hoping to catch her while she was catching her breath. But alas she flew away before he got even an arms length. She wasn't flying to high or too fast for him to stun her, but if he couldn't catch her mid-fall she could only be damaged more. _And Potter wouldn't want that now would he. _He spat in his mind. _After leaving the poor thing all alone he would still blame me if she got hurt the bloody prat!_

After noticing he was at the end of the hallway and at a dead end he looked around and startled when he saw the owl squeezing herself through at cat-flap on one of the doors. _That must be Potter's room. But why is there a cat-flap? He owns an owl._ He could help but look in shock at the several different padlocks and chains adorned on the outside of the door. _Locks... on the... outside? _With another _Alomohora_ that took at least two minutes to unlock all the locks, Severus opened the door ready to see the cowering owl inside. But he wasn't ready to see the Boy-Who-Lived.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N:** Hiya everybody! It's been a while! Sorry for the lack of updates, but my inspiration absolutely left me once I posted Chapter 2 and it would not come back. Luckily I did find him once again. It turns out he was hybernating in my sex drive! ^_~ Hopefully it won't be long before Chapter 4 is out. Criticism is welcome. Ta ta for now! ~Ry~


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hi all! It has been a long time coming for an update and I am sorry, but life (and writers block) has been getting to me lately. I hope you all like the next chapter! It'll start getting better from here on out! And remember: Reviews are love! :3

~Ry~

"speech"

_thought_

**:vampire dialogue:**

_:telepathy:_

**In the Open**

**Chapter 4**

_Last chapter..._

_Severus opened the door ready to see the cowering owl inside. But he wasn't ready to see the Boy-Who-Lived._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If there was ever a moment in which Severus would have died from shock, this was it. In front of him, on the floor and unconscious, was the bloody and beaten body of Harry Potter, proverbial thorn in his side. The room could hardly qualify as that. It looked more like a barren storage closet. In the far left corner was a matted old cot covered with a dingy sheet and if it weren't for the corners he could have believed it was originally red in color.

But behind the shock and the confusion, a searing anger was welling up in him. It was beginning to devour all of his other emotions, even his knowledge of other emotions, and becoming the only thing he understood. His eyes, already a dark onyx became deep empty vortexes, his canines were now sharp and deadly, and his aura become one of dominance and pure power. Severus Snape, judgmental fool that he was, was none other than the feared and revered Vampire Prince. A part of him at least.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Rejoice and Exault_

_For the future shall be bright in darkness_

_When his strength awakens_

_And his eyes are opened_

_And once he becomes one with his mate_

_For only as one can they defeat the board master_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the office high above the rest of the school, behind his desk and surrounded by trinkets only he knew the uses for, Albus Dumbledore couldn't stop laughing. Or rather... giggling. What was he giggling about? Well his plan was coming into fruition you see. It all started more than 20 years ago.

_~~~~flashback~~~~_

Looking down at the young slytherin Albus couldn't help but feel a giddy anticipation.

"My dear boy, Severus Snape is it, how are you faring here?"

"Yes Sir, it is adequate Sir," the young boy replied with a guarded expression.

"Only adequate my boy?" Albus asked with feigned concern.

"Yes Sir."

_~~~~end~~~~_

It was then that he knew exactly who Severus Snape, the young and unknowing Prince of Vampires, was going to be, and it would be exactly who he wanted him to be. The Fates said he would be the first soul-mated Vampire in 500 years, making him the strongest magical being, but he had beat the Fates. Nothing could stop him any longer. Voldemort was a joke, Harry Potter would be dead in mere moments (if not dead already), and Severus, poor poor Severus, was nothing but a weak and spiteful man. _He_ was the strongest magical being and there was no one to get in his way. For he controlled the chess board and there was no strategist that could best him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was a new presence standing at the threshold of the dying teen's room. A presence mingling and getting acquainted with that of Severus's and Severus was at a loss. He was there, standing in the same spot as just moments ago, yet someone else was too. Before he could get into a panic though, he heard a voice. _:Close your eyes:_ Hesitant but hungry for answers Severus closed his eyes and withheld a gasp as felt the effects of vertigo. He was falling backwards for what felt like eternity, though only a few seconds passed, when it suddenly stopped.

**:Hello Severus:**

Not able to stop himself, Severus gasped out in amazment. He was no longer in the muggle aboad of Number 4 Privet Drive. He was in what appeared to be a peaceful glade whose sky was a mesmerizing violet and the grass was a rich midnight blue. But that was not what took his breath away. No, it was the man standing not five feet from him. He knew the mysterious man was him, but, not him at the same time. His hair, the richest of black with vibrant green tips, was down to his waist blowing in a non-existent wind in the plain. His skin was as pale as the perfect of marble and his eyes the most vibrant of emerald green he had seen. _His eyes..._

**:Hello Severus:**

Brought back from his thoughts Severus was once again aware he was there for answers. "Who are you?"

**:You:**

Noticing that this man wasn't going to expand on his answer he voiced himself once more. "What is your name? Where did you come from? Why are you in my head? Why do you look like me? What is going on here?"

With a smile on his face, the man spoke. :**I, my dear Severus, am you. I have slumbered inside of you for as long as you have lived and shall be a part of you till the day you shall die. We are one in the same, but you may call me Dardanos. We are the prophesied vampire prince, the prince of the Baladeva Clan:**


End file.
